galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon
Avalon was situated on the northern coast of the Lundian Sea until it took flight in 1492 PCI. It is the home to the original elves of Ire. It is the first known kingdom in existence, and gave rise to several different empires, kingdoms, and cultures. It was a beacon of unity and hope for all. It united all elves under one banner for most of its history, and stood the test of time for nearly all of the pre-conjunction era. History The history of Avalon is the best kept history of any nation, especially one as ancient as this. It is divided into many different kingdom eras and luls in its history. Pre-Avalonian Era Prior to the founding of Avalon, the elves native to the Elden Wood lived as three distinct tribes, the Eldelai, Eldeleer, and Eldesar. While they were mostly friendly, their cultures differed enough that they saw each other as separate and they would occasionally war with each other. This period lasted for about 10,000 years until, with the help of the Nessad and the other Saints, they united together and founded the city of Avalon as a place of peaceful interaction and unity between the tribes in 56,072 PCI. The name originates from legends of an ancient kingdom that was also founded on unity, one where all are equal. This city was founded on the concepts of democracy and its ruling body was the Senate. The leader of the Senate was the leader of the city and was chosen through the Trial of the Crown where potential candidates would grasp the Crown Blade in anticipation for it to consider them worthy of leadership. Early Kingdom For the first few hundred years, Avalon was little more than a city state and the surrounding elven regions and the rest of the Elden Wood traded with them, but remained neutral. Eventually, one after another, villages, towns, and cities began being absorbed into the new nation of Avalon. When the Avalondi came into contact with the first human nation, they were terrified at how quickly they had advanced. Humans were known to exist, but they were tribal and uncivilized. It took only about 150 years for Lund to conquer a region larger than all of the entire kingdom of Avalon that took close to a thousand years to make. Their expansion pushed toward Avalon every year and so they must be stopped. The dwarves of Dorcraus were also afraid of both the Lundian and Avalondi expansions, and so all three kingdoms went to war with each other, dubbed the Three Kingdom's War. It was during this time that the White Rose was founded by the church of Eramuuth to battle their fiercest enemies. The war came to a close only two years after it began, as the races realized that they would be better off working together in trade deals. The close of the war was marked by the signing of the Midican Accord within the Midican region situated between all three Kingdoms. The lived in relative peace for thousands of years. Though skirmishes did break out over some small disputes, nothing nearing full-scale war over occurred. The end of this era is marked by tragedy, as the armies of the dead, lead by Hexen marched into the Three Kingdoms Region and destroyed them all. Lund was wiped completely off the map, Dorcrausi dwarves retreated into the mountain holds and cut themselves off from the surface, and only Avalon survived, albeit only barely, and only the capital city. The end of the this era was marked by the defeat of Hexen's army in 52,004 PCI, though many argue it ended with the invasion of the horde in 52,012 PCI. City of Avalon Era Also known as the Era of Isolation lasted from 52,012 PCI to ~47,000 PCI the city of Avalon managed to stay alive even during the Age of Moribund where the surrounding regions were filled with countless wandering undead and other monsters. Avalon became extremely isolationist and complete distrusting of all outsiders, even other elves. They hid in their giant walled city, with only the Orshori Pass as an entrance to their lands. This was a dark time for the city and infighting took place. It was during this era that the Ten'Laisi political movement took place which erupted in to full scale war within the city and surrounding regions. In the end, a third of the inhabitants retreated with Zenfaria into the Underdark, cursed forever to be the Dhaeraow, also known as the Drow. This was the First Drow War and is known as the Descent within elven literature. Middle Kingdom From ~47,000 PCI to 32,429 PCI Avalon prospered. Culture expanded to greater heights than it did during the Early Kingdom. It was during this time that Avalon reached its greatest expansion, seeing its boarders reach well into regions previously ocupied by Lund and other humans. They were the envy of all other cultures and races in the world. It was also during the Middle Kingdom that other elven nations around Xepher existed, though they almost all paid tribute to Avalon as their place of origin and recognized it for the super power that it was. However, the bigger they are, the harder they fall, and the Middle Kingdom fell hard between 35,374 PCI and 32,429 PCI. during the Second Drow War. Avalon had grown fat and lazy on their riches and many had even forgotten about the war with their deep-dwelling cousins. This was their folly, because when the drow attacked, it devistated the entire nation. By the end of the war, even though the drow were ultimately defeated, the destruction was so vast that the entire nation crumbled in ruin. The city of Avalon was in shambles and looked exactly as bad as the rest of the nation. Interregnum From 32,429 PCI to 15,654 PCI, Avalon was practically non-existent. It had no king, no ruling body, and no real citizens to speak of. The only ones living with the ruins of the city was the College of High Arcana, and they kept a closed lid on the entire city for nearly 17,000 years. They kept immaculate records of what the observed, but rarely went beyond the safety of their college walls. They continued training in the arcane arts and even pushed these arts to their extreme, utterly mastering them completely. They even pushed elven high magic to its limits. It was during this era that the most powerful high mages were born since the Early Kingdom, and many of them lived through until the end of Avalon itself. Most records of Avalon during this time include upkeep of the crumbling infrastructure and accounts of creatures and other tribes of elves in the surrounding area. There is also record of trade between the college and some of the more prominent empires of the time. The Late Kingdom Lasting from 15,654 PCI to the ascent in 1492 PCI, this era marked the golden age of Avalondi culture. The majority of lands previously lost from the Middle Kingdom were retaken, though not entirely, and a new culture and governmental structure was put in place. Ellisidel, the First King of Avalon, marched into the college holding the previously lost Crown Blade. The college immediately crowned him king and he began to rebuild the city. He instituted a new governmental structure using noble families as leadership. He called these families Legacies and turned previously powerful families into these Legacies. The first he named was Uthariul, naming the Archmage of the college, Vinseiar Uthariul, head of this Legacy. They reunited all of elven land and fought off monsters who invaded their territories. They traded with other empires and kingdoms. This era also saw the discovery of Galea and the Avalondi began settling regions of it, establishing colonies under the Blade. The end of this kingdom saw the return of humans and a subsequent war that once again destroyed Avalon completely, including the destruction of half of the Elden Wood with High Magic. This time the elves lifted their capital city and much of the surrounding area into the sky in order to avoid destruction. Ascension Era Lasting from 1492 PCI to 84 AC and ending with the destruction of the floating isle of Avalon during the Fourth Drow War. This was another era of isolationism, but it did not last as long as the others. There was no cultural expansion, no advancements in magic, and very few were happy with the situation. The elves were nearing extinction and everyone knew it, and acted like it. They revealed themselves to the new human empire of Klindathu in 356 PCI to ward against a coming war. It was this era that saw both the Third and Fourth Drow Wars as well as the Age of Darkness and Conjunction. The elves did everything they could to hold onto their homeland, but in 84 AC, during the Fourth Drow War, they attacked the floating isle in full force and King Ander Ellisidel used the human ship the KAS Enterprise to destroy the invading army, and the isle, by overloading its massive float stones. The destruction was complete. Pieces of the isle rained down all over the world, with the largest pieces landing in the Keenar Archipelago. The elves moved to these floating islands in the sea and named them Aeonil. This ended the reign of Avalon.